


Geography

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy a lazy Sunday morning at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geography

## Geography

by Aouda Fogg

I disclaim all knowledge . . .oh, wait, sorry, wrong speech <g> Yeah, ok, they belong to Pet Fly. . . not for profit, no infringement intended.   


Thank you to those of you who read this and encouraged me! It was very, very much appreciated.   
For Aly.

This is the first Sentinel story I've ever posted online . . . I'd love to hear what you think :)

* * *

It was the very best kind of Sunday morning. They'd gotten all their chores done yesterday: bills paid, groceries purchased, oil changed, stupid crank thing on the back window fixed. Now they had the whole day in front of them. Even better, they had tomorrow off, too. And even better than that? Simon had sworn not to call unless those weird fried egg things that killed Captain Kirk's brother invaded Earth. 

After working almost three weeks without a single day off, Blair didn't feel too guilty about extracting that promise from their captain. After all, Newfield and Washington had to have their turn too; all rookies did. 

It was nice no longer being the rookie. Of course, his rookiedom hadn't been bad. There were definite perks to having been around long enough to predict where - and when - the practical jokes would pop up. He also had a feeling Jim had run some discreet interference for him, at least at the very beginning. Still, there hadn't been any way of getting around the having-to-prove-himself-now-that-he-was-a-real-cop phase or the low-man-on-the-totem-pole phase, to be slightly anthropologically incorrect. Happily, however, all of that was calming down, and, besides, it was all the way across town for the moment. 

Which brought things back to this being the very best kind of Sunday morning - a lazy, quiet start, no work tomorrow, a fire in the fireplace, lox, bagels, cream cheese (the real kind, even!), and the god-like body of one James Ellison in easy reach. 

What more could a man want? 

Blair stretched, arching against the floor where he lay in the puddle of warmth cast by the fire. Even his toes were warm, which really was a thing of beauty considering the steady drizzle outside. His coziness gave him reason #457 of why he loved Jim - here he, Blair, was, fuzzy flannel p.j. bottoms, a robe, and thick, nobbly socks, basking in the glow of an active fire, and he was perfectly content. Jim, on the other hand, was lying next to him on the blanket dressed only in a pair of boxers, probably even a little warm, but he had built the fire and tended it just because Blair had wanted one. 

Feeling even warmer as he contemplated how Jim made him feel, Blair scooted over against his lover's side and burrowed a bit under the arm closest to him. Jim switched his book to the other hand without missing a beat (it was the new Tony Hillerman) and pulled Blair more firmly against him with his now free hand. They lay like that for a while. 

"You feel good." Blair said finally. 

"Likewise, Chief. You warm enough?" 

Blair lifted himself up on one elbow. "Right down to the toes, man. Thanks." 

"Anytime, babe." He smiled up at Blair, letting his eyes glow, and then gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind Blair's ear before returning to his book - he really liked Tony Hillerman. 

Blair cuddled for a few minutes longer, letting his back get warm from the fire, before sitting up against Jim's bent knees. He rooted around the floor for the funnies and amused himself by chortling over "Frazz," "Boondocks," and the rest. 

Discarding the comics with a flick of his wrist, Blair looked around for the section with the advice columns. Carolyn Hax was always fun, and he never knew what he might learn from "Savage Love." 

After a couple second's fruitless searching, he swung around and spotted the section on the other side of Jim. No problem. Pivoting quickly, he reached across Jim's chest and almost had the wily section in his grasp when he realized what he was leaning over. He flopped back against his heels, paper abandoned and completely forgotten. 

The reaching arm, however, remained outstretched, hovering over the detective's wide chest. Moving as if his hand were being inexorably drawn down, Blair caressed his lover's torso. 

Amused at his awe since he'd seen Jim's chest most of the days in the last three years - and from quite close up for the last few months - the smaller man sucked in his breath. "Jesus, Jim, you're like a continent." 

The first touch of Blair's fingers had distracted Jim away from his book - even if it was Tony Hillerman - and now he met the eyes staring down with him with confusion. "Excuse me?" 

"A continent." 

Jim just cocked an eyebrow in reply. 

"Well, I mean, you've got some serious topography here, man, and a lot of area to cover, so I've gotta go with `continent.'" 

"Anyone ever tell you you're an odd man, Chief?" 

"Nope. Can't say as they have. Got called an odd boy once, maybe twice, but I figure since I've got a badge now, I've moved out of the whole `boy' thing." 

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy." 

"Ha! Notice how manfully I'm refraining from making any receding hairline jokes." 

Jim pointedly ignored that comment. "Sandburg, you want to get back to enjoying your fire and leave me and Tony here in peace?" 

"Nope, I've got some serious exploring to do." 

"Exploring." 

"Yep, might even get out my old pith helmet." 

"Do I even want to know?" 

"Oh, yeah, Jim, you're going to like this expedition." 

"Not if it means I've got to get up, Chief." 

"Oh, you'll get up, Big Guy." 

Reading the innuendo in Blair's eyes, Jim set his book down carefully so as not to bend the binding too much. "Really?" 

"Yep. `Cuz I'm going to prove my continent theory." 

Folding his arms behind his head, Jim's eyes challenged his lover. "This I've got to hear." 

"Listen and learn." Shucking his robe, he knit his fingers and stretched out his arms in preparation. Tapping a finger against his lips, he pretended to ponder. "Too bad I never unpacked my magnifying glass." 

This time Jim's eyebrow flew up in mild offense. "You want to let me know exactly which part of my body needs magnifying, Darwin?" 

Blair's quick grin flashed. "Good point." He skewed a glance down Jim's body to the fly of his boxer shorts where a shadowed curve had begun to tent the material. "No magnifying glass necessary." He looked back at Jim's face. "Now, I could go for the obvious, but it'd be a bit clichd for me to do the whole blue eyes/deep pools thing, so we'll skip that pitfall. And since we are avoiding any follicle jokes, I won't mention the slightly sparse grassland north of the non-pools." 

"Your restraint overwhelms me." 

"Hey, anything for you, Jim." 

Jim watched in fascination as the laughter dancing in the eyes staring down at him shifted a bit, shifted to something . . . hotter. 

Blair's voice changed too. "But back to me mapping my territory. First, however, we need to eliminate any sort of barriers to this expedition." He tugged briefly on the hem of Jim's boxers and smiled his approval as Jim helped him remove them. 

Refusing to start with the newly exposed flesh, Blair began much further north; sliding warm fingers down Jim's neck, Blair's strong thumbs started out at his lover's jaw and smoothed down to his shoulders. "A narrow piece of land connecting to wider landmasses, or isthmus, leads to these completely incredible tablelands." 

Pausing his lecture, Blair traced the edges of Jim's pecs with just the tip of his tongue with occasional kisses thrown in for variation. Ending at Jim's breastbone, Sandburg rubbed his check lightly against Jim's chest, enjoying the quiet rasp of his stubble against the smoother skin. He loved Jim's smooth chest - the contrast between it and his own always made Jim's body seem even more exotic and exciting. 

This was no time to get distracted, however, so Blair shifted his focus slightly. "What have we here? Looks like a very interesting formation. Hmmmm," he breathed out against the sensitive skin just below him, watching it contract a bit. "Remarkably, there seems to be a twin feature nearby. I believe this phenomenon needs further investigation." 

Swooping down, Blair placed lingering, openmouthed kisses on Jim's left nipple. Before he'd reached a predictable pattern of flicks with his tongue, though, he switched to the other side, this time nibbling gently with his lips before sucking strongly, rhythmically, circling with his tongue the way he knew Jim loved best. 

For his part, Jim felt himself falling rapidly under the spell of Blair's voice, roughened as it was by a gravely undercurrent; the way just few light touches of his lover's fingers made his skin burn only drew him deeper. He could feel every touch going directly to his cock; no one had ever aroused him so quickly or completely, and Blair's vivid imagination constantly provided new and thrilling opportunities to reduce themselves to exhausted, panting heaps. He could think of few better ways to spend a Sunday morning. Hell, any morning. 

Loving the feel of Blair's curls whispering across his rapidly warming skin, Jim stopped thinking and let a groan rumble through his chest as Blair upped the ante and scored his nipple lightly with his teeth. His left nipple tightened further in sympathy, wringing another sound from him. Of course, he'd just given up any pretense of being detached from Blair's "exploration," but who gave a shit? 

Feeling the rumble under his lips, Blair pulled away with one last kiss. "Very interesting. Judging by they rumblings, I'd hypothesize earthquakes are possible." Drawing his finger down slowly, just ghosting the surface of Jim's broad chest and shoulders, he chortled, joy at being able to touch this man spilling over. He tried to turn it into a scholarly hmmmm at the last minute as Jim shuddered under his touch. "Yes, obviously quakes are possible in this region." 

Widening his focus again, Blair could feel Jim's heated gaze on him, but avoided meeting his lover's eyes. Too much to see first. This would end way too quickly if he looked at Jim's face. Reaching out, he ran his hands along the soft skin of the insides of Jim's arms, exposed at the moment as they supported Jim's head. Unfolding both arms, Blair guided them down until they lay at Jim's sides. 

"Near these plateaus, two peninsulas extend east and west." He danced his fingernails up and down Jim's arms. Extending his own arms out all the way so he could reach the whole length of his lover's arms, he savored the feel of the muscles beneath his hands, the power that lay just beneath the surface. "Beautiful, beautiful area," he whispered, not really aware he was speaking outloud; he loved Jim's upper arms: defined and strong without the outrageous bulges of someone really ripped. Quiet like this, the power quiescent but not masked, they reminded him of the man himself. Attacking first one arm, then other, he spent long minutes tracing each hollow and dip, sometime using his lips, sometimes just his fingers. He massaged away a few lingering knots of tension, enjoying the purrs his fingers produced, but not acknowledging them. 

Feeling like he could have spent the rest of the day just on Jim's arms, Blair forced himself to move on. He looked down at the hand closest to him. "See, here we've got some interesting formations. Both peninsulas end in fjords. Long, narrow, chiseled features. The indented coasts mean there's lots of area to cover. Good thing I'm a thorough man - wouldn't want to miss anything." 

Blair could feel Jim's forearm tighten even as he fought to keep his hand relaxed; he knew what was coming as Blair raised the hand to his mouth. He was right. Blair lovingly licked his way around each finger, lingering at the sensitive tissue connecting fingers and hand. He ruffled the fine hairs on the back, massaged the palm and fingers with long, smooth strokes. Finally, he brought each finger to his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, drawing it into the dark, wet heat of his mouth. 

Then he switched to the other hand. 

This time the groans rumbling through the quiet came more quickly and more often. And this time they were joined by frequent, heartfelt gasps. 

Blair could feel his own breath coming faster, harder, but he pushed the distraction away and focused everything on the main laid out before him. 

Finally, circling the pad of Jim's middle finger one last time, Blair placed the limp hand back on the blanket and tried to decide where to set off to next. Unable to resist the attraction of Jim's stomach, he planted teasing kisses back up Jim's arm and down his side until he reached the curve below his pecs. 

"Elevation changes from the higher plateaus to these rolling hills . . ." He paused, running his fingers along Jim's abs almost distractedly. Finally he risked meeting his lover's eyes. "Loved my geography classes, man, but who knew they'd be so much fun in action?" 

Thinking took effort, but Jim gave it his best shot. "Jesus, Blair, is there anything you didn't take?" 

"Chem E - never got into chemical engineering. But geography rocks, man, so many patterns and connections and ideas - total overlap with anthro in a lot of ways, you know?" 

Afraid Explorer Blair was going to slip into Professor Blair, Jim figured it was time to get back on task. He bucked under the smaller man's hand. "You wanna move things along here, Chief? I'm still not convinced about this whole continent thing." 

"Move things along?" He cackled evilly. "Oh, I'll move things along. Never let it be said Blair Sandburg left a job half finished!" 

"Perish the thought," Jim gasped as Blair applied himself to the task at hand. 

With both hands. 

Expanding on his theme of teasing kisses, Blair traced patterns along Jim's abs that were more whispers across the skin than real kisses, but as he headed further south, he lingered more and more each time, until when he reached the skin below his partner's bellybutton he had progressed to wet, open-mouthed kisses and sucking lingeringly. 

Lying passively under Blair was becoming increasingly difficult the longer Blair drew out the game, but the growing urge to pounce on his partner, pull him under his body, and let loose was countered by an equally strong desire to please them both by letting Blair have his way - even if that mean continuing this torment. And, oh, Jesus, torment it was. Every inch of skin Blair touched felt superheated, and the combined scent and sound and feel of his lover against him had sent his senses tingling and flying high. 

Only Blair could set his senses so free and make him want to laugh hard and come hard all at once. Jim relished the fact that he could steep himself in this deep, rich pleasure, knowing Blair wouldn't let him slip away into a zone. A fleeting thought skittered through his mind that perhaps the reason Blair's voice always aroused him so much was that he knew he could let it swirl around him almost like a touch itself and that the synesthesia both grounded him and launched him into orbit. Any urge to pursue the thought, however, vanished in a flash of heat that eclipsed anything he'd felt yet as he felt Blair mark him. 

Involuntarily slipping out of his exploring observer persona and into one of an increasingly aroused lover, Blair sucked hard right below Jim's belly button. Clinching his hands, one into a fist, the other tightening hard where it lay on Jim's upper thigh, he fought for control. He loved how Jim always seemed game to let him play, no matter how outlandish his ideas or how silly he got. Letting himself coast on the thought, he basked in the waves of desire he felt coming from Jim, feeling how much Jim wanted to move in the involuntary movements of his legs and the way his stomach tightened each time Blair's breath stirred across it. 

His hard-fought control almost slipped again as he raised his head and saw the deep red mark he'd left on Jim's abdomen. He loved marking his Sentinel almost as much as he loved being marked by him. 

Glancing up at Jim's face, Blair felt his control slip another notch at the sight. Eyes closed, sweat making his short hair cling just a bit at the temples, Jim's lower lip was caught between his teeth. He watched as the larger man released the reddened lip and soothed the tortured skin with quick darts of his tongue, only to suck the lip back in in an effort to control the whimpers trying to escape. The flush heating Blair's face flashed white-hot as he caught the sounds and followed the movements with eager eyes. 

Suddenly, he realized that the flush reddening Jim's face trailed all the way down to the darker mark just below his belly button and then down further, where it turned darker still, reaching a deep, vivid plum at the tip of his cock. 

The sight spurred Blair back into action, urging him towards the moment he'd been working towards since he started this game. After all, every explorer had a goal. 

His voice now huskier than ever, he let every ounce of the desire he felt drip into his words. "Even further south," he let his fingers trace the route his words described. "Out of a thick wooded area," he buried his fingers in the tight, springy hairs surrounding Jim's groin, pulling lightly and wringing short, staccato moans out of the man, "a tall peak dominates the landscape. Ahhhh," he breathed, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice now - he was too far gone, "a snow capped peak, my favorite!" 

Powerless to resist a moment longer, Blair leaned down and explored up close and personal; he took a quick, darting taste of the slick wetness crowning Jim's cock. Now it was Blair who moaned. One taste was never enough, so he swooped back down and engulfed the whole head of Jim's cock. 

Both men's groans merged, in a dead heat for the more desperate. Blair fluttered his tongue against the engorged head. 

"Please, Chief! Oh, god, yeah, right there, please! Harder!" 

Feeling like each word was rocketing into his dick, Blair suddenly couldn't bear waiting any longer to have this gorgeous length inside him. 

Now, right now. 

"Yeah, Jim, let me hear you," he rasped back while reaching with one hand for the lube they kept hidden under the couch and kicking out of his pajama bottoms. 

His hands fisting rhythmically, Jim fought to control his body, but he could feel the last of his restraint slipping away. No longer able to resist moving his arms, he wrapped his hands around Blair's arms, restlessly moving them up and down, urging him closer. "Let me come. Please, baby. Now. Now!" 

The words became a chant hammering in time with the pounding of both their hearts, but Blair resisted Jim's hands and distracted him by lowering his head once more to the hard shaft right in front of him. Mouthing it, sucking lightly, Blair hurriedly prepared his own body. He clenched his eyes shut and groaned deeply against the cock in his mouth as he breeched his own body with two fingers. Jim shouted at the sensation, the yell ripped out of his throat. 

It would have been so easy to slip over the edge just like that, but they both fought it. Jim breathed shallowly, trying to hold on while Blair determined what to do next. Moving as quickly as he could with shaking hands, Blair lapped one last time at the head of Jim's cock and then slicked him up clumsily with more lube. The cool shock of the lube jolted Jim away from coming at the touch of Blair's hand. 

Knowing how close Jim was, how close they both were, Blair quickly swung a leg over Jim's hips and straddled him. The feel of Jim's cock sliding along the crease of his ass rocked Blair. The shock of heat against the sensitive tissue sizzled through him and he almost collapsed forward, saving himself at the last moment by grabbing Jim's shoulders and squeezing. Hard. 

Jim's hands squeezed equally hard on Blair's hips, and working together, Jim pushing up, Blair raising himself with eager movements, Blair slid down on Jim's cock, taking him deep inside, sliding all the way down in one vivid move. Blair swiveled his hips once, making the fit even tighter, smoother. They paused like that, Blair savoring the hot fullness penetrating him, Jim savoring the taut heat surrounding him, both of them feeling simultaneously penetrated and surrounded as they shuddered together. 

Finally, the incandescent heat licking at both of them urged them into motion, and they rocked against each other. Again, again, harder now, then more gently, Jim thrusting up, Blair driving down, finding a rhythm that drove them both towards the same goal. 

Letting his head fall back, his hair cascading down his back, Blair fucked himself harder on Jim's cock, loving the stretch and burn each movement sent careening through his body. 

The moves made Jim buck up hard and arch his back, the tendons in his neck straining out in pleasure. He heard Blair's voice somewhere off in the distance and struggled to hear and understand. 

"J-jim! God, yes. You know what happens when continents come together?" Each word was punctuated by breathless gasps. "Sometimes they slam into each other, sometimes they slide." He did both. "You've got uplift," he matched his actions to his words. "S-subduction!" He forced out, sliding back down as far as he could. 

The words and images and actions all swirled together, spiraling tighter and tighter, and with a final, desperate moan, Jim thrust himself as deeply into Blair as he could, his hands locked onto his lover's hips. The contractions hit hard, wracking his body with pleasure. He shot deep, spilling over and over, and then shooting higher as he felt the spasms in the body above him and Blair's come splatter hotly against his chest. 

Above him, Blair felt himself plunging over the edge, and the feel of Jim coming deep inside him sent him hurtling even faster, harder. The sparks tingling at the base of his spine exploded throughout his body, shorting out every nerve, every thought, everything but the sensation of Jim inside him, of his own body contracting over and over. Spent, unable to catch himself this time, Blair collapsed across the large chest under him, boneless and limp. 

The crackling fire sounded loud in the silence left by their yells as they came, but their panting lasted for long minutes as they both recovered. 

"That was quite a geography lesson, Chief." Jim had to clear his throat a couple times to get the words out. He thought about running his hands across Blair's back or rolling to his side and taking Blair with him, but he couldn't summon the energy. 

Blair felt the words more than heard them from his position sprawled across Jim's chest and he nodded sleepily. "Yeah, but Jim, you realize I never explored the whole southern hemisphere." 

Jim groaned. 

The end 

* * *

End Geography by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
